The End of My World
by GEM8
Summary: The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues. Every relationship is a comparmise, each person must give and take. What will happen to Leo and Margaret when running the country gets in the way? R
1. Chapter 1

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart Leo and Margaret's relationship continues. Every relationship is a comparmise, each person must give and take. What will happen to Leo and Margaret when running the country gets in the way?

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended. The song "The End of the World." Belongs to  
Nina Gordon, Warner bros. Records, and her producers no infringement  
intended on that one either. I just love the song.

Author's Note: This is back in the universe of the Last Leo/Margaret  
story." Put Two and Two Together." doesn't exist in this universe. The  
song used in the fic is off Nina Gordon's CD "Tonight and the Rest of My  
Life. It's impossible to find in the stores. I got it for my birthday.  
What can I say? I was listening to the CD and got inspired. There with  
be a sequel to this in the near future I hope. Feedback is great in fact  
I live off of it.

Rated T  
Title: The End of My World

Margaret and Leo walked into work together. They had become accustomed  
to doing so and the staff had become accustomed to seeing it. Their  
relationship had grown and it was something of which they both had fond  
memories. Only time would tell what would happen next.

"You have staff at ten." Margaret reminded him as he took her coat.

"Thank you and you have a good day, Ma'am."

"Oh, stop that and go to work." She teased. She gave him a peck on the  
cheek and pushed him into the office.

The morning rolled along without incident. As days went in this White  
House it was uneventful. Staff came and went. Everyone was happy.

"Margaret."

"Yeah."

"Seeing as the day is kinda slow. What do you say we get out of here  
early and go to dinner?"

"Sure" Margaret said. It would be nice to have some time alone with  
him. Margaret was starting to feel as if this relationship was in  
trouble. They hardly had a chance to talk anymore. Sure she would come  
over and stay with him and come in with him but it was in trouble.

"This is nice." Margaret said as they sat down.

"Isn't it."

"So, how did your meeting with the leadership go?"

"They won't move on the bill."

"That's to bad."

"We still have a chance though. Did you get that letter finished?"

"Yeah, it's on your desk waiting for a signature." This conversation  
wasn't going anywhere good and Margaret didn't know how to turn it  
around. Then Leo's cell phone rang. Margaret looked at him as he talked  
on the phone. 'What I'm I doing.' She thought. 'The skating was great.  
That night with him well that was beyond great but their relationship,  
if you can call it that, hasn't been so great. All they talked about was  
work. They tried to get to know each other but it wasn't working out as  
they hoped. They weren't going anywhere.'

"We have to go." Leo said as he put his cell phone away.

"Leo, we agree tonight was for us."

"I know Baby, but something has come up."

"Leo." Margaret began to protest.

"Margaret, I have a country that I have to help run."

"So, to hell with the people that love you!" She was starting to get  
angry.

"Let's talk about this in the car. Don't make a scene." Leo got up and  
escorted her out to the waiting car.

When they arrived at The White House they still hadn't talked as he  
promised. Leo had been interrupted by several more calls and Margaret  
was once again been pushed to the side. She sat outside of his office  
at her desk and waited…and waited. It was then that their relationship  
became clear to her. They had reached a crossroads and she couldn't  
take it anymore. She understood for the first time why Jenny had left  
and came to the conclusion that she had to do the same.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. No copyright  
infringement is intended. The song "The End of the World." Belongs to  
Nina Gordon, Warner bros. Records, and her producers no infringement  
intended on that one either. I just love the song.

Author's Note: This is back in the universe of the Last Leo/Margaret  
story." Put Two and Two Together." doesn't exist in this universe. The  
song used in the fic is off Nina Gordon's CD "Tonight and the Rest of My  
Life. It's impossible to find in the stores. I got it for my birthday.  
What can I say? I was listening to the CD and got inspired. There with  
be a sequel to this in the near future I hope. Feedback is great in fact  
I live off of it.

Title: The End of My World Part 2

Rated: T

When Leo returned from the Situation Room he had every intention of  
taking Margaret home and showing her just how much she meant to him.  
Apparently that was not to be tonight when he walked into her office he  
found her desk cleared out and a note on her blotter. He name was neatly  
written on the envelope as he opened he felt his heart start to sink.

Dear Leo,

I don't really know how to say this but here is my best attempt. I want  
you to know that this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I  
care deeply for you but with all that's happened recently I fear that we  
are not right for one another. Don't blame yourself. It's not your  
fault. We knew it might come to this. I feel it would be to awkward to  
continue to work together so I have called personal my replacement will  
be there in the morning. I will never forget what we had together and I  
will always care for you.

Margaret

Leo's world at that moment stopped. The sound of him falling to the  
floor in shock brought the secret service running and the President out  
of the Oval office. Leo's life was over. His world was shattered. First  
Jenny and now Margaret he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that  
he had to change it.

Margaret arrived back to her apartment feeling empty. Did she do the  
right thing? She wasn't sure. She didn't feel too good about what she  
had done that was for sure but it was for the best or so she kept  
telling herself. When she first got involved with him she almost ruined  
his career. He was probably glad she was gone but there was a voice in  
the back of her head telling her, 'you overreacted go back to him.'

_Why does the sun go on shinning? Why does the sea rush to shore? Don't  
they know it's the end of the world? If you don't love me anymore_.

'I need to get her back.' That's what Leo kept telling himself as the  
days went by. He would get her back.

_Why do the birds go on singing? Why do the stars glow above? Don't they  
know it's the end of the world?  
_  
Margaret started her new job just three weeks after she left him but it  
just wasn't the same. She missed him screaming her name when he needed  
something, She missed his commitment to his job, and most of all she  
missed him.

_It ended when I lost your love. I wake up in the morning and I wonder.  
Why everything's the same as it was? And I can't understand, no I can't  
understand why life goes on the way it does.  
_  
Leo sat in his office going through the daily routine. Thinking of her.  
Missing her. He would go home and do the same.

_Why does my heart go on beating? Why do these eyes of mine cry? Don't  
they know it's the end of the world?  
_  
Margaret walked along the reflecting pool thinking about him. Crying  
about him. She did do the right thing. She kept telling herself that.  
Why if she did the right thing did she go home and keep crying? She went  
home and sat down and cried her world was gone.

_It ended when we said good-bye._

Leo sat at home holding onto all he had left of her. The sweater that  
she left at his place the last time she stayed with him. It was his  
favorite and all he had left of her. He sat there and cried. He cried  
for her. He wanted her back his world was gone.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder. Why everything's the same as it  
was? 'Cause I can't understand, no I can't understand why life goes on  
the way it does.  
_  
It's a struggle to get out of bed. When you know that you can't go to a  
place where comfortable. Margaret goes through her routine in the  
morning wishing her life would go back to the way it was.

_Tell me why does my heart go on beating and why do these eyes of mine  
cry? Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
_  
Leo went back to the office for another day without her. He couldn't  
help but wonder if she was all right. Was she feeling as lost as he was?  
Did her life end as his had?

_It ended when we said good-bye. Why?_

Margaret sat alone staring into space. She thought her life would be  
better without him She was wrong. Leo sat alone, in the dark, wondering  
how he would go on without her? He would go on now because it ended and  
he knew that. He just hadn't figured out how to go on.

_It ended when we said good-bye._  
END


End file.
